Even In The Middle Of War
by Lady Epur
Summary: ... You can find love. During an important lettercarrying mission, Jeremie gets himself caught by the enemy. He must hate his beautiful caretaker, but, could she be his ticket out? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Jeremie's POV

**Hi kids. I'm in the middle of another story, I know, but this just came to my head and I had to write it down! I don't think I've read many war stories really, but we'll see. I sure know I haven't written any. The facts in this story may be historically incorrect, but I'm only in the eighth grade. Cut me some slack. So don't review and say that my facts are wrong. Anyways, here goes. And I don't own it. Kay?**

* * *

My coat was torn and ripped. My hair was a mass of tangles and my face was tinted black from filth. But I was alive. And I'd get mad at myself for not stopping to help the masses of corpses groaning and dying right at my feet. The smell of gun smoke filled the air and stung my nose. I was Washington's man, though. I promised I'd get that letter he gave to me safe. I was the only one clever enough who could. I had already been a letter carrier for the past two years. Always got every single letter to the recipient, too.

This particular letter was of detailed battle plans for the next month or so. One of the most important jobs in my life. If this were to fall into the Tories hands, well... let's just say that America as we know it, -probably not the best place to live for the time being, although- would cease to exist. Washington himself gave me the letter. Told me to guard it with my own life.

And so I began my journey. I had already read the letter fifteen times already. George had called me into his office many times to make final adjustments to the plans. I suggested what I could, what I thought was ridiculous and such. So he thought it only right that the man who practically created take it to Colonel Grant. But he was further up in New York. I was in Virginia. It would definitely take me a while to get there.

I had plenty of food and money, that was for sure. I'd always stop at someone's house and they'd give me a meal and a bed. All they wanted in return was a promise in return that we'd soon be a free country. At first I stuttered through an "of course." But now, I've learned that to get what you need, you have to lie through your teeth.

Not that I didn't have any faith for this country. I did. But... In the middle of a war, it's quite hard to look upon the bright side of things. I always hated lying to them, too. Well... except for the pig farmer with the brain dead daughter who insisted I ask for her hand in marriage. You get to be a pretty popular bachelor once they figure out you're working for Washington. I left that place at four in the morning. They didn't see me ever again. I just hope his daughter didn't take it too harshly. Not that she really liked me. She was only just following through with her father's wishes.

But now I was walking, or rather stumbling through a field, with dying people on either side of me, with no weapon. I had forgotten about that particular detail in my eagerness to begin my journey.

"Hey! There's one still standing!"

"I'll kill 'em!"

"No, you fool! He's not a soldier! Look! He hasn't even a weapon!"

"Take him with us. He may have some information!"

And before I could do a thing, two burly men in redcoats were grabbing my arms and pulling me to a prisoner carriage. It's not like I could resist them. They were so much bigger than me, and they had guns. I was pushed into the back of it, and fell to my knees in front of wounded soldiers, groaning and miserable. I took a seat, and tried not to make eye contact.

"Damn those Tories!" said a man with orange hair and freckles that threatened to swallow his face. His overalls were torn and he wasn't even wearing any shoes!

"I was in the middle of an important mission, too," I said.

"Really, eh?" asked Orange Hair. "What's that you were doing?"

I pulled the letter out of my jacket and began to rip it to shreds. "Battle plans to Grant. Washington and I made 'em."

There was a collective gasp throughout the buggy. "You, you know Washington?" gasped a man with a stumpy arm.

"Of course. But that letter is no good now. I can recreate it later, but I can't let the Tories have it." I watched the tarn pieces fall to the ground. My mission was over. I let Washington down.

"You can read? Then you HAVE to tell me what this says, will yeh?" said Stumpy Arm.

I merely sighed and nodded. "Give it here, then." I took the parchment in my hands and looked at the handwriting. It was in the same script as that of Washington's. My eyes widened and read aloud:

"_In the alignment of lights, our dance begins"_

Everyone looked puzzled, as did I. "This is no ordinary letter. This is Washington's own handwriting. But... I don't... I don't get it..."

"Maybe it's in one of them sector cods?" said Stumpy Arm.

"Sector Cods? Oh, you mean _secret codes_. Well, I suppose. But this must have an important meaning then. If it were to fall into different hands, no one would understand it, so... Obviously the recipient would be able to read..." I looked at Stumpy Arm. "Excuse me, but where did you find this?"

"Picked it up off of the ground a few days ago."

I nodded my head. Then looked over at my side, where the driver was. "It's best not to talk about this anymore. There are spies everywhere."

Everyone nodded, and we spent the rest of the afternoon ranting about the Tories until well into the evening. In the morning, I awoke to a few gunshots, some yells, and the pungent smell of my own urine, and others too.

"Come on, git!" said one of the armed guards, pulling us off the floor of the buggy and throwing us onto the ground. We were in front of a jail. They got us standing, and shoved us through the doors, the barrels of their guns at our backs.

The jail had a musty smell. I looked at all the man locked up in cells, looking out at us with blank stares. They had families. They had lives. And now it was all gone. They all _knew_ they were goners, and had a defeated look about them. It wasn't as bad for me. Yes, I was on the most important mission for the war, but I had no family. I would die and no one would really care.

The men before me were slumping further. We were going further and further into this hellhole, down more and more steps. Occasionally I would stumble, but Orange Hair was in front of me and he was a strong man, so he kept me from falling down the stairs completely.

Finally, we stopped descending the steps, and Orange Hair had stopped dead, causing me to fall into him. He made a little muffled yelp, not wanting to draw attention to himself. I muttered a soft apology, and he waved it off. The men were pushing us into our cells. For some reason, I was put into solitary confinement. Wasn't even bars in front of me. It was a small room with a bed and a toilet, and there was a door. And one little barred window.

I was thrown in, like the rest of them. I sank to the ground, not believing my luck. I didn't even have a man to socialize with! I sighed, turning to the bed and plopping down. I needed to get word out that I couldn't fulfill my mission, and that the plans were shredded in an attempt to keep the Tories's hands off them.

I hand some parchment in my coat, and a canister that dripped ink so that I could write. It was one of those new ones, and it has been _highly_ convenient. But what would I write? And how could I get it there. I couldn't trust anyone. But I just _had_ to let Washington know...

"Father says that- Oh, hello." I looked up. My breath caught in my throat. A girl with long flowing pink hair was coming in here. Her face was that of an Angel's, and she was just... breathtaking. And that pink dress showed her body quite nicely.

She was talking to what appeared to be a guard dressed in purple attire. I found that a little odd, but I didn't say that aloud. I didn't say anything period. I couldn't. _She_ was there. She waved the guard off, and closed the door behind her. I suddenly became painfully aware of my hygiene, or lack thereof. What? I was self conscious? Around her?

I shook my head. Her accent had a British lilt. She was the enemy. "Hello." she said again.

"Hmph," I grunted.

She held out some clothes to me. "I've come her to care for you properly. Father says that you are a top priority in this place and that you be placed in the utmost care." A few servants appeared carrying a bath and water. "I'll leave you to your washing up, and then I'll tend to your wounds. You have fifteen minutes."

I sighed, shedding my clothes and sliding into the tub. I washed myself and dried ,myself off, putting on the clothing the woman provided. It made me look like a Tory. Great. I sighed and fell onto my bed. I couldn't pry her image out of my mind. Her hair, her face... why was it so hard? I had never felt this way before. It made me mad at myself. I was betraying my own country, lusting after this Tory. I grimaced at how criminal that sounded. If I wanted to stop being attracted to her, then I'd have to be mean. That was the only way. I had to be mean so I wouldn't fall in love with her. There was no other way.

True to her word, though, she arrived fifteen minutes later with various ointments and bandages. She stopped to look at me for a moment, all clean and groomed, and I thought for a moment I saw her swoon. I shook my head. No, it's the lust. Terrible. Be utterly terrible to her.

She came to me and began dressing the gash on my arm. I barely let out a grimace. She dressed various other wounds as well, being extra gentle with each one, taking her time. For whole moments at a time I caught myself staring at her. I kept on repeating in my mind:

"_Be terrible to her."_

She stood back up, done with her work. "I'll be in later to care for those wounds. But, may I be so rude as to ask your name?"

"Jeremie," I grunted, pleading silently in my mind for her to go so I could stop betraying my country.

"I'm Aelita." Her name fit her appearance.

When I didn't say anything else, she sighed and walked to the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jeremie. Have a nice sleep."

She left, and I fell back onto my bed. "Oh," I groaned. "Why is life so cruel to me?"

* * *

**Alrighty, this is the end of the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. And don't worry, I know this was a little short, but the other chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**Lady Epur out**(AKA Aelitagurl)


	2. Aelita's POV

**Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be longer than the first. I don't own it.**

* * *

I can't believe I swooned in front of him. Did he notice? I certainly hope not. What would Father think if... No. I shook my head. I couldn't complete that thought. I was already engaged to be married. 

I walked into Father's office. "I have tended to him, Father."

"Good, good. Have you found out his name?"

"Well, yes. He was being quite rude, though-"

"Of course! Wouldn't you be a little rude to your captor?"

"Well, I... All he told me was that his name is Jeremie."

"Jeremie, eh?" Father was thinking now. "Be subtle, dearest. But I want you to find out all the information you can from him."

I nodded. I was now one of his spies. I was at an all-time low now. I hated what my father was doing. Barbaric as it sounds, I just wished he would have killed all the prisoners. Anything was better than this. But I hated myself even more for going along with everything he did.

"Now you go off and freshen up. William will be her shortly."

I sighed. William Dunbar was an all right guy, he's just not right for me. But I understood at a very early age that part of my duty as a part of this family was that I must marry whomever my father chose. He chose the descendent of the Duke Of York. Who currently controlled New York City.

All the girls saw the outer surface of him. Sure he was handsome and rich, but he was also such an egotistical jerk. He's always act as if I was the luckiest girl alive to be engaged to him. And all he ever talked about was all the money he had, and his accomplishments. Never once had he asked me what my ambitions were, my aspirations, my accomplishments, and so on. He just assumed I'd be fascinated with his life, and just kept going on and on. This was going to be fascinating marriage. Ha!

"Yes, Father." I left the room, going to my room. I ignored the catcalls and whistles from the men in the cells before me, I just slumped lower and proceeded. When I entered, I found the table full of foods that William always requested before meeting with someone. He expected me to make these by the time he got home from work. But then I'd have to pull out of my work early! Surely he remembered the conversation in which I said that I wished to be a caretaker to the wounded soldiers.

I came in front of the mirror, and took a brush. I began to brush out my hair, then pulled it into a bun. I decided that the dress was fine, and just sat and waited for him to come.

And I knew right away whenever he came. He'd make such a fuss over everything.

"Did you put my- Oh yes, you did. All right then, what's the- Ah, you've done that. All right then, what about the-"

"William?" I asked, stifling a large sigh.

"Ah, darling. I hadn't even noticed you!" he came over to me and kissed my hand. I forced a smile. I loved not to be noticed!

He came behind me and collapsed onto the chair I was about to sit on.

"I was about to sit there..." I said softly.

"I know, but this one is SO much more comfortable..."

I sighed and sat on the other one. I didn't really mind that much, but it was the small things that mattered, the sweet little here-you-can-take-the-more-comfortable-one-and-I'll-take-the-less-comfortable-one kind of thing.

"How is it going with you, my dear?" asked William.

My eyes widened. He was asking me how I was? That was a first. "Well, I-"

"Wonderful dear, just wonderful." said William, examining his fingernails. So much for him wanting to know how I was.

A servant came over and offered a tray. William took one long at it and put his nose higher up in the air. "That is not what I want. Take it away and bring me a fresher batch."

The servant hung her head and walked out. William was being awful! Couldn't he just accept the batch and get on with his life? I'd love to see him go bankrupt, all his money disappear. Then what? Would father make me marry him, still? Of course he wouldn't. He'd want his daughter to marry a man of stature.

"I caught a band of Negroes trying to do a hit-and-run. Pathetic, really. Washington has to lower himself to the Negroes to fight!" He chuckled.

I didn't find this funny. What was wrong with the Negroes? If I recall, we also employed Negroes to fight alongside us.

The servant came back in, and she brought the tray to William. He examined the foods carefully, then upturned the tray. Glass shattered upon impact, the platter clattered to the floor. He whacked the servant. "It's not good enough! Just forget it and bring me some tea! And don't tell me you'll screw that up, too!"

The servant crawled off, ashamed.

"And pick that up!" yelled William.

The servant ran off, and I glared at William. "That food was perfectly good, and you know it! Why can't you just stop fussing and eat it!" I was getting up in his face now. "It's things like this that make me despise you."

"Do not speak, wench!" yelled William, slapping my cheek.

I fell back with a grunt.

"Here are some new rules, I do anything I want, and you bear me children!"

"What if I don't want any children?"

"That is not your choice!" screamed William, whacking me again, I flew further, my hand seared across a piece of glass that had been not yet picked up. I watched for a moment, mesmerized by the trail of blood falling to the floor.

He stood over me, laughing. "You act like such a commoner. The servants do not want your sympathy. They actually think they have some pride!" William scoffed at his own remark. "I do not want another outbreak like this, or you will find yourself truly sorry."

He strode out of the room. Tears forming in my eyes, I left too, going the opposite as him. Fumbling with the supplies, I came to Jeremie's room. I walked in, and Jeremie looked up.

"Hello," was all he said.

I came over to the table(I had just had that put in here), and put the supplies down. I sat on the chair, and beckoned for him to come sit at the one next to me.

"Miss Stones, you've already- What happened to your hand?" He took it in his own. I had forgotten all about it.

"Nothing," I said, pulling away. He did not let go, though. He picked up some ointment, and began dressing the wound. First, he rubbed off the blood with the kerchief, turned the other side and applied rubbing alcohol to it, then brought it to my hand. The sting was minimum. He did this with extreme care, almost with an air of expertise.

I looked at him, incredulous. He just smiled. "I may not have shot at anyone, but I have stopped to tend a few wounds along my trip, Miss-"

"Aelita, please, please call me Aelita."

"Then please, please call me Jeremie." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Now, what happened?"

I looked down. "Ah, Miss Mysterious, eh? All right, you don't have to tell me."

He saw the ring on my hand and nearly dropped in mid-bandaging it. "You- You're engaged?"

I nodded. He finished bandaging my hand a little more vigorously. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"A man named William Dunbar. He's th-"

"Duke of York's son. Yeah, I know of him. He's the mayor of New York City, right?"

I nodded my head. "Well aren't you a lucky girl. I guess money will never be a problem for you." He looked at my apparel. "Not that it ever has been."

I blushed. He could make me fell so insecure about myself, finding the things I don't like about my life and making them absolutely horrid. He dropped my hand.

"I don't know why you came here," said Jeremie, not even daring to look at me. "But you obviously have a problem, and came to me, first." Jeremie finally looked at me, and I could feel myself blush. "And I'm flattered." He was about to say something else, but closed his mouth. He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "I'll understand if you do not want to tell me. But you'll find that I'm a very good problem-solver."

Weighing my options, I realized: How much harm could it do? He was a jailer in my father's prison. But then again, if I told him, what would he think? I was a vulnerable little girl? I shook my head. I can't believe I actually cared about what he thought about me... No wait, I _don't_ care what he thinks about me. I don't, not at all.

"I don't have a problem, thank you," I said, standing up to leave. I had a momentary lapse of memory and thought I hadn't dressed your wounds. But I have, and you are fine, so I will leave now."

I walked up to the door.

"Aelita..." I turned around. Never had a man said my name like that. In a voice so small, but full of emotion.

"Yes, Jeremie?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, forget I called you back."

I took a few steps toward him. He was still shaking his head.

He looked up at me, eyes full of desperation. "Please, Aelita. Please forget I said it."

"What's wrong?"

"Aelita, please, please go. There's nothing wrong. Please, please leave."

I turned and left. Was I that revolting? That he couldn't stand the sight of me and that he never wanted to see more?

The guard smiled my way as I walked out of the room. "Odd," I said.

"Aelita?" he said, smiling.

"Am I ugly? Do I have a pimple on my nose? Is my hair falling out? Am I revolting to look at?"

He knew exactly what I was talking about. I knew he was eavesdropping. He had such a dreadfully boring job, I don't blame him. "Aelita, you're exactly the opposite, and you know that." He paused for a moment. "Have you ever considered that he's attracted to you?"

"He's got a funny way of showing it, then."

Odd laughed. "That's because you're on the other side. He's fighting for America's freedom. You- you-"

"I want America to be free, too. I completely object to Father's opinions."

"He doesn't know that. He's attracted to you, Aelita. And in doing so, he's ashamed. He feels he's betraying his own country. His philosophy is, if he is mean to you, you'll be mean back, and he'll have a reason to hate you, and he'll fall out of love with you." He looked atmy ring. "Plus, I could hear from his voice that he's super jealous of your fiancé.

Ilaughed. "Just for that, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll post another guard."

Odd bowed to her, and took off.

**.:Next Morning:.**

Aelita awoke, with the servants making a fuss over her fire, and how she didn't have the proper warmth she needed. Aelita was sick of this. "I'm fine, really, I am!" she said, getting out of bed and dressing, refusing to let the servants help her("I'm quite capable of dressing my own self," was her response to that).

She arrived for breakfast, and her father, sallow and moody greeted her. "I received word from William that you were not being proper." Aelita knew it was worthless to object to him. He'd just wave it off and take William's side. "I hope I never hear that again, Aelita, or there'll be trouble."

Aelita took a bite of her muffin. She chose not to speak, so she nodded. If she had spoken, the truth would come out, and her father would look down at her with such contempt that she would make up such a lie. She found herself thinking that her father loved William more than her... it was quite possible.

She cleared her throat, and her father looked at her. Very rarely did she ever initiate conversation, and her father was a bit shocked.

"Father, I've been thinking about the situation with that boy Jeremie, and I have decided that it would be best if we moved him to more comfortable quarters.:

He looked incredulous. Moving a prisoner into a more comfortable setting? They had done it already done it to one other prisoner, but that under different circumstances... he was hardly a prisoner anyway! But he knew his daughter well enough that she always thought things out before acting on them, and listened, rather than protested.

"You see, I believe he will break, but not from torture. We need him to trust us, to convince him that our side is clearly the best. Only then will we tell. And he's so stubborn, he wouldn't say a word, not even under the threat of death." Aelita looked at her father, and she saw that he was contemplating this idea. She smiled in spite of herself. She always brought up such a convincible argument that no debate would see fit against it.

"All right then." said her father. "I shall have the servants prepare a room."

Aelita smiled, and kissed her father on the cheek. "This is for the best, Father. You know I wouldn't have mentioned it to you if I thought it wouldn't help."

Except, the truth was, Aelita knew it wouldn't help at all. And she only mentioned this on impulse, making it up as she went along, and her father had believed her that it was a good idea.

Now, the question was: Why _had_ she done it?

* * *

**Wow, did that take a long time to get up, or what? This story is hard to make long because I only have two main characters, and there's not a lot of dialogue, that slows me down... a lot. Well, here it is, and now you have to wait for the next chapter. And I know where this is going now, so maybe it won't take as long!**

**Neo Aguni:** I'm glad you agree.

**Pinky.Luvs.HP:** heheh, you did NOT spell Melacai right, but you did get the 'E' in there:)

**mH:** Yes, it is weird. And that would be cool if one could jump around in time. Alas, that does not happen and I have a little philosophy about that, anyways...

**Wolfie:** Glad you think it's interesting!

**Amy621:** I like being added to the favorites! hinthint people!

**LadyKyra13:** I'm glad you don't know where it's going, because I do! And that makes it a good story if you don't know what happens next! Well... to me, anyways.

**Okay, review then.**

**Lady Epur is outta here!**


	3. TWO Plans?

**It makes me mad to think I'd steal such a wonderful plot... I'm an honest person! Most of the time...**

* * *

Aelita walked into the shop, and Cali looked up. "Aelita! Over here!" she called.

Aelita smiled. "Hey, Cali." She sat down and took a sip of her tea.

Cali sensed something was wrong with her best friend immediately, and set to the task of getting her to talk it out. That was problem about Aelita. She always kept things hidden, and never bothered to confide her problems to anyone, thinking they were too petty and that there were much more important things to solve. Like the liberation of peasants. She always made sure everyone else was well accommodated before herself, sometimes taking the lowest possible treatment. She also refused to have the servants do things for her. But her father, on the other hand, thought she was being silly and should enjoy her life, because not many could live richly like her.

"What's going on?" asked Cali.

Aelita was taken aback. How had Cali sensed her problem so quickly? Was she being too obvious? "Nothing," she answered, hiding her face behind her teacup.

"Cut that out, Aelita, I know you better than that. What's the matter?"

"It's not important. I'd rather not discuss it," said Aelita quickly.

"Stop that, Aelita. Sometimes you have to do things for yourself instead of giving your life to others," said Cali, getting thoroughly annoyed.

Aelita sighed, giving in. "There's this man, Jeremie... I don't know his last name yet. But my father's soldiers captured him, and he's..." Aelita paused, trying to think of a way to word his description. "He's a letter carrier. We know he's got information, but even under the threat of death, he won't tell. He's extremely smart, and when well groomed, he's actually..." Aelita stopped, blushing. "Anyways, I'm just so confused. Last night, William, he..." She held out her hand and showed the bandage, letting that say what needed to be said.

"And before I knew it, I had entered Jeremie's cell. He is such a rude and arrogant man, but when he saw my puffy eyes and the blood dripping from my hand, he softened incredibly, and actually dressed my wound. He asked me what happened, and when I didn't tell him, he didn't press me. He doesn't whoop at me or make moves on me at all, and he acts to me as if I'm repulsive to him. He's so different from William." Aelita gave a small sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Cali. I find myself questioning my engagement and I'm thinking about Jeremie a lot. I must be going mad."

"No, Aelita. You're in love," was Cali's simple answer.

"What? That's preposterous! I cannot love Jeremie! He's on the other side!"

"Say what you want, but those were all the symptoms I had when I first met Odd. You do remember that I was engaged to that git of a man John, and then I met Odd, and I broke the engagement," said Cali, slipping off into dreamland.

"Of course, I wasn't in such a big pickle like you. My father approved of Odd."

"Of course he did. Who can resist my charm?" A pair of arms wrapped around Cali, and her face broke into a giddy smile.

"Hello, Odd," said Cali.

Aelita laughed. Cali was so happy. Not wanting to intrude, Aelita slipped away, not that the two lovers noticed. They were in their own world by now.

**.:Back with Jeremie:.**

Two guards came bursting into Jeremie's room. They each took an arm, and lead him up some stairs. Then some more stairs, until they were in a corridor with rich blue carpet and draperies, it was lit up splendidly, and Jeremie's eyes squinted, for he was unused to the sunlight. They stopped in front of a door. What was going on here? They opened it, and ushered him in, rather than pushing him.

Then they turned, leaving the room.

"Wait! What's going on here?"

"Master Stones has ordered you to a new room. Said it was his daughter's idea," said one.

"Oh."

"Dinner will be served at seven every night. Your servants will come in to bring you your clothing, and lunch is to be in two hours." Finished the other. With that, they left.

Jeremie sat at his new desk. Aelita had persuaded her father into giving him such leisure? Why would she do that? He had only treated her with rudeness, he did not deserve it. Did she think she was going to get information out of him this way? Well it would not work. He would make sure of that. He sat at the desk and pulled out some paper. There was one of those new-fangled pen things there, too. Those things were quite convenient. He began writing the battle plans. He knew he'd have more leniency now that he was in this room. It would be a simple matter of being clever enough to outsmart his captors. Master Stones would be cake, but Aelita would be harder.

"Master Jeremie, a visitor," said one of the guards.

"Send 'em in," called Jeremie, thinking it was Aelita. He turned, and saw a man, not much older than him walk in.

"Er... Hello?" said Jeremie.

Ulrich gave him a weird look. "Um, were you expecting someone else?" asked Ulrich.

"No, no," said Jeremie, getting up off his chair and offering it to him. "Sit, please."

Ulrich sat in the chair. He looked over at the closed door. "What I have to say is extremely confidential, so listen closely, for I can only say it once."

Jeremie nodded. Ulrich twisted his hat in his hands. "The Plan is still underway. Washington knows where you are, and is planning on using it to his advantage. He wants you to go undercover. That Aelita woman is showing mercy on you, and he wants you to get as much information as you can from her."

"How?"

"Er... it seems that she fancies you..."

Jeremie blushed.

"Washington wishes for you to romance her, and get the information from her. Her father has a large influence in the war, he must know a lot."

"_I_ have to? Why not you?" asked Jeremie.

"I am not who she fancies. It is you, Jeremie. And also, I have a wife."

"A wife?"

"Yes, her name is Yumi. I couldn't go behind her back like that, even if it was for business."

Jeremie nodded. "I don't have any ties to my hometown. No girlfriend, or family. I shall do it."

Ulrich smiled, and stood. "Thank you, Jeremie. Your country thanks you, as well." Then he left.

**.:Back with Aelita:.**

Odd had left to go guard the dungeons later, and Cali was left with Aelita again.

"I wish my father would just let me do what I wish," said Aelita. "I don't want to marry William. He's such an ignorant prat."

"How could you say that?" said a highly annoying voice. The two friends didn't have to turn around to know it was Sissi Delmas, daughter of Jean-Pierre Delmas, who owned all the universities in the area.

"I was under the impression that conversations were understood to be private," said Aelita, turning.

"Yes, well..." Sissi didn't say anymore, she took a seat across from Aelita. "Now, what's so horrible about William? You should feel honored to marry him!"

Aelita let out a laugh. "How long have you known William, Sissi?"

"Long enough!"

Aelita set down her cup and looked at Sissi. "There is nothing about William you could like. Besides his looks and his money. He's not nice, he only cares about himself, and he treats me like dirt! Who would want to be betrothed to a prat like him?" Aelita stood up. "Oops, how silly of me. You, of course!"

Aelita stood and left, Cali hot on her heels.

"Whoah, Queen Cold as Ice, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Aelita softened. "I guess so, maybe I should apologize?"

Cali looked back at Sissi. "Nah, she needs to learn manners first. But I was really referring to William."

Aelita looked at her friend. It was as if she had betrayed her. "Are you serious? I thought you agreed with me about the whole William thing!"

"I am! I totally agree! But you want to please your father, right?"

"Of course I do, but if he thinks I'm going to marry William, he's wrong. I won't give my life away just to please him!"

"Then you know what you have to do," said Cali, looking away from Aelita. "You have to have an affair. With a man your father absolutely hates... or close to it."

Aelita looked at Cali with huge eyes. "Someone like..."

"Jeremie." they said together.

* * *

**Whoah, talk about a short chapter! And even after all that long wait! I know, I'm evil upon evil. But you love me anyways:D**

**A wonderful cliffie if I do say so myself. This is starting to turn out sort of like How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days... let's hope it doesn't, shall we? Lol**

**Count on the chapters being this short. That's the last thing I have to say.**

**Lady Epur out**


	4. The Right Hand Man

**Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are NOT mine. But Cali is, and so is my plot, so don't steal them!**

**I do think I remember saying at the beginning of this fic that my facts would not be correct, so DON'T give me a review reprimanding me for it. I DO appreciate the thought, though, but just don't...** **All right, with that said, onto the story.**

* * *

"Jeremie? Are you in there?" asked Aelita, knocking on the door. Aelita had left Cali's place later after they started their little plan, going over specific details and whatnot. It was now almost dinnertime, and Aelita had persuaded her father to let Jeremie come to the big soiree that Aelita and her father had been invited to. She was coming up to Jeremie's room to tell him the news, AND maybe a bit of shameless flirting could ensue while she was there...

Jeremie swung open the door. "'Ello Aelita," said Jeremie, opening the door even wider to allow her access. She walked in, smiling.

"I just wanted to tell you that I persuaded my father to let you come to this little Ball..."

Jeremie nearly lost his composure. "B-ball? But I... I don't have the right clothing! And I can hardly dance! I don't think..."

"It's all right, Jeremie. I've seen to it that you've gotten the finest clothing, and anyone can dance. Can you count?"

"Well, I... Of course!"

Aelita looked back at him and smirked. "Then you can dance!" She returned to the task at hand, choosing an outfit for him.

"I think," said Jeremie, walking over to Aelita and touching the outfit, "That I can dress myself quite fine."

Aelita blushed. "Of course, Mister..."

"Oh, and all this time we've known each other and you don't even know my last name? Such a disgrace. So sorry for the misnomer," said Jeremie, setting down the outfit on the back of a chair.

He made an eloquent bow. "I am Jeremie Belpois, son of Jonas Belpois, heir to absolutely nothing."

Aelita chuckled. "What a shame. It seems as if you've come from such royalty."

"That's the price you must pay for being the Right Hand to President Washington."

Aelita's eyes widened. "Right Hand? My goodness, you actually_ know_ the President? I thought you were just making it all up... to give the prisoners false hope..."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, I believe it's classified as a compliment."

"Well, then I can tell you a few things about said compliment," said Jeremie, sitting on the chair at his desk. "I don't know which is worse. Giving false hope or giving none at all."

Aelita sat on the edge of Jeremie's bed. "I think it best to give them something to hope for. What else could you possibly live for if you have no hope that no one will come to save you?"

Jeremie nodded. "But that would also be giving them false security. I hate to know that I'm up here living in luxury while they're done there, suffering through God knows what."

Aelita tapped her foot agitatedly against the floor. He was making her feel so guilty! "Well, maybe I could pull a few strings..."

Jeremie jumped up from his chair and sprang towards Aelita, grabbing her hand. "Oh _could_ you?" he asked, smiling at her.

Aelita sighed. "Yes, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises!"

Jeremie grinned, pulling her up, and leading her towards the door. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Aelita rolled her eyes.

Jeremie opened the door. "I'm sorry, but this conversation must end. Or else I won't be ready for this Ball you are all worked up about!" Jeremie brought her hand to his face and kissed it. "Come back for me in half an hour, my dear."

Jeremie closed the door and let out a breath. He was surprised at how suave he became. He never had the proper... what he'd call training... around women. He'd always been around Washington for as long as he could remember. Washington was like the father he never had. And Washington's wife was like a mother to him. He remembered when he would walk through the sidewalks with Washington. He felt so old, so accomplished. Especially whenever men would tip their hat to him, and Washington. Everyone knew him as Jeremie Belpois, the genius kid who somehow got into Washington's inner circle. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of knowing such a powerful and influential man. And he was extremely fortunate, as well. He remembered fleeing to his Aunt's home after his parents perished, and she didn't much like him. She sent him off to a boarding school. Jeremie excelled enormously at that school, and by age fifteen he was already in college-level classes. Washington was at the school one time to make sure everything was up to regulation. Feeling compelled to say a speech to the students, he gave a speech to the student-body.

It was there that Jeremie had pointed out a minor mistake in his speech. Just a small political error that no one would have ever noticed if they had never studied the Constitution and the Amendments in great depth. Washington was impressed, none-the-less, and asked for Jeremie's name. Jeremie ended up leaving with Washington, because he was so far ahead in his studies he was beginning to surpass the teachers there.

Jeremie took the clothes from the chair and began to dress into them, grooming himself the way he felt he needed to. Then he sat back at his desk and looked over all the information he had collected so far. Not much, but he did catch little tidbits of information from the guards outside the door at times. And Aelita had barely contributed. But he should be able to get quite a bit of information tonight at the ball if all went well.

"Jeremie? May I come in?" called Aelita's voice.

Jeremie, jumped, shuffling around a few papers and beginning to write a bit of nonsense on another sheet of paper, and hiding the paper with information on it far beneath blank pages. He managed to look like he was engrossed on a piece of prose when she walked in.

"What's that?" asked Aelita, standing behind him.

"Just a bit of nothing, my dear. I find myself to be quite bored and since I've got a writing utensil and some paper I thought I'd make use of it."

Aelita nodded her approval. "I'll see to it you get more materials if the need arouses."

"Thank you, my dear."

Aelita smiled. "Or, you could come to tea with me and meet my friends."

Jeremie looked at her. "I'm invited to such prestigious events such as that? Oh I _must_ be the luckiest man in this whole jail facility!"

Aelita chuckled half-heartedly. "Well, I know it's not much. But it _has_ to be better than being holed up in this room with guards at your door all day."

"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems. You should try it some day!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Yes, I thought you would. And also, being here is okay, as long as I have the promise of you coming to visit me every day."

Aelita flushed. "Well that's a promise I shall keep!"

Jeremie nodded. "That's good to hear."

Aelita stood. "As wonderful as this chat is, I think we should be going. Or else father will begin to wonder..."

"We don't want him wondering, now do we? OR that fiancé of yours..."

Aelita flushed. "Er no... no we don't."

Jeremie offered her his arm. "Shall we, Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Ah, it fits to me. You seem to be from royalty!"

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

Jeremie grinned. "Good, let us leave, my Princess."

He opened the door, and Aelita explained to the guards that he was attending the Ball with her, and that they were to have the evening off.

Master Stones was still skeptical about Jeremie coming with them, but it was his daughter's wish. And even though he seemed so barbaric to her, he still loved her and cared for her. He was so used to being the enemy around her, that he now doesn't know any other way to act around her. He saw how crushed she was when he announced that she and William were to be married. It was then when he realized how much power he held over her. She would do anything for him, just to please him, make him happy. Even if it meant that it made her life a living hell. He was aware of the cuts on her hand, of the whispers from the servants about William and Aelita's confrontation. Yet, he did not know what to do. To break off their engagement would mean ruin for himself. If he denied William marriage to his daughter, then his whole life would be ruined. And he wasn't willing to risk anything for that. Even his own daughter's happiness, possibly even life.

And, if you had ever walked up to him and told him that his daughter was rebelling against him and having an affair with one of his prisoners, he would've laughed and told you that you were crazy. But, unfortunately, that was the truth. And he was too blind to see that his daughter actually had a mind of her own, and how many rebellious thoughts were actually in there. Including the thought of running off and joining the Americans on the war front. But one of the only reasons Aelita stayed was because... who else would take care of her father?

Jeremie opened the carriage door for Aelita, then slipped in himself. Master Stones admired his gentlemanly qualities. But, he really sort of expected it. Rumor in the jail was that he was Washington's Right Hand man. The genius kid who graduated from college when he was just sixteen, and then went off and began to Washington himself. He should be well mannered and courteous... at least where the ladies where concerned. And he certainly was courteous.

"Princess, I believe I've caught the iron glare of your father..." whispered Jeremie as he sat down. Indeed, Master Stones_ was_ giving Jeremie a bit of a glare. Anyone who even acted a little too sweet on his daughter was on his list. Except William. He could do whatever he pleased to and with Aelita, and Master Stone's never cared. Which was probably one of the biggest mistakes he could have ever made.

* * *

**Hey man, I'm already done? That was fast. Okay, praise me again. Love me and praise me.**

**Review kids, I live for them!**

**Lady Epur out**


End file.
